1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system for serving customers with tea-based products in the ambiance between fast food and high tea service.
2. The Related Art
Traditional teahouses are distinguished by their serene environment. Tea is consumed sip by sip, rather than gulp by gulp. The beverage is seen as a relaxing drink compared to coffee which often is used as a stimulant. Coffeehouses as distinguished from teahouses have the ambiance of hustle and bustle. Modern society is swift paced. Perhaps this is the reason that teahouses have never gained great popularity.
By contrast to coffee, tea, especially green tea is believed to have beneficial health effects. Promotion of this beverage is highly desirable yet has not become popular. The public needs to be further educated. Interest must be stimulated in the mystique of tea, as has recently occurred with coffee.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for promoting and serving tea compatible with a quick service.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for promoting consumption of tea in a manner which educates the public regarding its health benefits and differences between tea varieties and different fast food formats incorporating the beverage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for promoting tea consumption which combines concepts of quick food service while retaining the serenity image of the beverage.